<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sexy Assassin's Creed Scenarios: Shay Cormac by contrairy_nsfw (AmericanPi)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146593">Sexy Assassin's Creed Scenarios: Shay Cormac</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanPi/pseuds/contrairy_nsfw'>contrairy_nsfw (AmericanPi)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:57:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanPi/pseuds/contrairy_nsfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles and one-shots. Mostly smut, may have fluff and/or angst thrown in here and there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shay Cormac/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sexy Assassin's Creed Scenarios: Shay Cormac</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary: Good girls get rewarded by Captain Cormac.</p>
<p>(Word count: 623)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“My god,” Shay Cormac breathed as he withdrew his left hand from your dripping cunt, making you whine. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Daddy,” you mewled, bucking your hips upwards and anticipating Shay’s next strike. You didn’t know why you enjoyed being whipped and spanked by the Templar, but you knew that Captain Cormac was a master in more ways than one, which included giving pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were face-down on Shay’s bed, your hands handcuffed together behind your back. You were bent over with your feet on the ground and wearing nothing but a purple corset that left your breasts fully exposed. Your matching panties had been pulled down by Shay’s teeth earlier and tossed to the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You. Little. Slut,” Shay growled, punctuating his words with whips that drew squeals of pleasure from deep within you. He whipped your bare ass three more times before tossing the whip aside and shoving two fingers deep into your pussy. You moaned in pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So wet,” Shay purred as he moved his fingers in a scissoring motion, making you gasp. “You really are a needy little whore, aren’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” you whined, moving your hips against Shay’s fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes what?” Shay growled dangerously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes master,” you purred, moving your hips again. “Yes Captain Cormac, I’m a slut.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> slut,” Shay crooned as he began pumping his fingers in and out of you, making you squeal in pleasure. “Don’t let anyone else look at you the way I do, you hear?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Daddy,” you whined as you saw stars from the pleasure Shay was giving you. “Shay I’m gonna - I’m gonna-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come for me,” Shay growled as he thrusted his fingers harder, faster, and deeper. “Come for Daddy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shay!” you screamed as he began rubbing your clit with his other hand. “That’s it, right there - ah!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you enjoying this?” Shay crooned as his movements became more intense. “You like this, Princess?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Shay, yes!” you whined. “More, more…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He obliged, and you could feel your pleasure reaching a plateau as Shay’s skillful fingers drew pleasure from your core. You let out a long, lusty moan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna come,” you whined, seeing stars. “I’m gonna - Ah!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your orgasm overtook you, and you shut your eyes as euphoria crashed over you in waves after waves of pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah! Ah!” you screamed, writhing in pure sexual bliss. “I’m coming! I’m coming! I’m coming!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You breathed heavily as Shay’s movements slowed to a stop. He let out a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a good girl,” the Templar purred as your orgasm subsided. He withdrew his wet fingers slowly, making you whine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get on the bed and turn around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you going to do to me?” you breathed as you obliged, your handcuffed hands staying behind your back as you moved to lean against the head of the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to make you come, again and again,” Shay purred as he climbed onto the bed and shoved his fingers, still dripping with your wet desire, into your mouth. You wasted no time in sucking his warm fingers hungrily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a thirsty little slut, aren’t you?” Shay crooned, his eyes dark with lust. He withdrew his fingers, and you let out a whine that was cut off by Shay tilting your head upwards and giving you a long, deep kiss on the lips. You moaned into his mouth as you closed your eyes and returned the kiss passionately. Shay pulled back briefly before kissing you again, but quickly this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been a good girl, my little princess,” Shay purred as he moved his hands down to your bare breasts and started massaging them, pinching your nipples gently and making you squeal in pleasure. “Good girls get rewarded.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first time posting smut and I'm honestly a little nervous, but this is pretty much about as kinky as it gets so if you could handle this you can probably handle everything else I have in mind for not just Shay but also the other Assassins ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>